


As Long As It's You And Me Against The World

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Calem is a dork, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, KalosShipping - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Miare City | Lumiose City, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I could, I’d choose you in any world. Every time.”</p>
<p>Kalosshipping. Calem and Serena. Late-night Conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As It's You And Me Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic deals a lot with the concept of alternate universes in the Pokemon world. If you don't know what it is, you can literally just write 'Pokemon Alternate Universe' or any words similar to those into the youtube search bar and you'll find a thousand videos going into more intense detail about it. 
> 
> Basically, there's this long theory stating that all of the Pokemon spin-off media (the anime, multiple mangas, and spin-off games) aren't just other stories based off the games, they're all alternate universes and timelines that can co-exist with one another. 
> 
> If you've seen any episodes of The Flash's 2nd season, then you might understand. Or not. I'm sorry if this was very confusing.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic.

 

Even in the midst of the night, she can notice when he’s gone. When Calem sits himself on the edge of the mattress, he feels the surface shift and move underneath him.

“You’re awake,” he notes to the other person in the bed, amused. By now, he’s sure that it’s hours past midnight. Calem didn’t expect that getting up to grab himself a glass a water would be enough to wake his sleeping best friend.

“As are you,” mumbles Serena.

“Had to get some water. You?”

“I have a lot on my mind,” the discount Sleeping Beauty claims. She turns over in the bed as Calem lies himself back down, facing him once he’s settled and comfortable.

The humming of Lumiose City’s nightlife buzzes around them, seeping through the walls of Serena’s apartment and trickling into the ears of the loft’s two tenants. Kalos’s moon shines a modest light into the room, allowing the two inside to see each other just good enough. 

The place Serena lives in is in a modest neighbourhood, where lovers of Lumiose’s beauty and style can thrive.

Calem stops by a lot; not enough to ever say that he actually lives in her loft, but enough for Serena to be used to sleeping next to him. She had stopped minding that shift of weight on her bed, or the second toothbrush sitting on her bathroom sink. She started normalizing not using one of her dresser drawers, as she gave it to Calem for him to place his extra things inside. 

He usually places extra clothing changes in there, along with the accessories and garb that Serena persuades him to buy from Lumiose’s many clothing stores. He’s found it especially helpful in recent times to place some sleeping clothes inside the drawer; a t-shirt, pair of shorts, a sweater, anything that works. 

As of lately, Serena’s started to borrow some of the clothes inside Calem’s dedicated dresser drawer. The sweatshirt she wears right now, the one that bares the logo of the Cyllage Tyrantrums, was bought by him at a gift shop a year and a half ago. 

“Like what?” Calem asks, continuing their conversation. 

As Serena settles her head against a pillow, she shrugs her shoulders, “I dunno, just stuff. You’d laugh if I told you anything anyway.”

“I won’t,” Calem tells her. He props his head up with his arm. “Besides, if it’s boring, I’ll probably fall asleep just listening to you.” 

Serena’s face goes cross; she flicks his shoulder with her finger, which causes Calem to break out a slight grin. She doesn’t like his snark sometimes, but he loves it. 

“Fine though, if you really want to hear it…” Serena starts off. “Do you know about Devon Corporation in Hoenn?” 

Calem nods his head, “The makers of the Pokenav? Yeah, I think I know them.”

“Okay,” the now fully-awake blonde continues. “So I read an article online that said in the past, one of their former presidents tried to harness infinity energy. You know, that stuff that Sycamore thinks powers the mega stones. Apparently, they succeeded, and these days, the Devon Corp is trying to use the energy for the benefit of both people and Pokemon.”

The dark-haired boy blinks, “Uh… that sounds awfully familiar to me… and not in a good way.” 

Serena knows what he’s talking about; Lysandre, Team Flare. The memories of fighting those tackily-dressed grunts in orange suits flow back into Serena’s mind. 

“I know, I know,” she says, rolling up the sleeves of her sweatshirt until they reach her elbows. “But I swear, in Hoenn, things were a little less maniacal and genocidal.” 

Seemingly assured, though not by a lot, Calem nods his head, “Okay, go on.” 

“Anyway, the Devon Corporation uses the infinity energy to power machines. I hear that they’ve powered rockets and submarines with it,” Serena breaks down for him, preparing to go on into a longer discussion. 

“Recently, they’ve attempted to launch a rocket into space filled with that energy in order to intercept a meteor coming towards earth. The intention was to teleport it away into another dimension, one that’s similar to ours, but lacks the same infinity energy that we’ve discovered here. Right now, I can’t really remember if they actually did it or not, but it was an option viable enough for a company like the Devon Corporation to seriously consider, so do you know what that means?” 

All Calem can do is blink, “Uh…… geez, Serena, that’s a lot to take in.” 

“But do you?” 

He takes a bit of a pause before speaking, “I’m going to say no?” 

“It means that somewhere out there, there’s another dimension that hosts a world just like ours,” Serena explains, her voice getting more energized with every word. “There are alternate universes out there that we can connect our world to. There could be alternate versions of you and me in those worlds. Isn’t that cool?” 

She sits up on her mattress, using the motions of her hands to emphasize every one of her words, “For example; in this universe, Professor Sycamore’s a renowned Pokemon scholar, but on another universe, he could be… a circus performer. In this world, my mother’s a Rhyhorn Racer, but somewhere out there, maybe she’s in charge of a Day-Care center instead. Do you get it now?” 

Calem chuckles, amused, “Mostly. Now I just have the image of Sycamore as a circus performer in my head.” 

“But you understand now, right?” Serena asks. 

Calem nods his head, “I do, I do. Alternate dimensions, alternate universes, it seems a bit farfetched, but if the Devon Corporation acknowledges it, then it can’t be all hogwash.” 

“Right,” Serena beams, pleased that he’s getting along swimmingly. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“Well, I did say it can’t be  _ all _ hogwash,” Calem specifies, wagging a finger in the air. “It’s still kind of weird to me.”

“Why is that so?” she questions. “I happen to think it’s fascinating.”

“Well, that I can tell, but an alternate version of myself? Does that not freak you out just a little bit?” Calem illustrates for her. “What if my alternate me is evil? Or dangerous?” 

“Well, anything is possible,” Serena admits, sheepishly. “The multiverse theory does state that there’s an infinite amount of worlds somewhere out there, existing with differences to ours. Sometimes, their differences aren’t drastic, but other times, they are. So unfortunately, yeah, an alternate version of you out there could potentially be evil.” 

“Exactly,” Calem proclaims. “It’s just weird for me to think that there’s an evil me out there in the multiverse. I don’t like it. Not one bit.” 

“Then in that case, if dimension hopping is becomes possible, I’ll skip out on the one where you’re the leader of Team Flare,” Serena assures, somewhat sassily. 

“Why are you so interested in this stuff anyway?” Calem brings up, changing the subject. “Why have alternate universes been on your mind lately?”

“Well, first of all, I just think they’re cool,” Serena starts off.

“That I know, and…?”

“And well, on the topic of alternate versions of myself, I’d like to know what I’m like in another world,” Serena explains. In the middle of her words, she lies herself back down on the bed, focusing her eyes up towards her bedroom’s moonlit ceiling. “I’d like to know what I’m like in another world. I wanna know if I’m good, or if I’m bad, or if I even exist at all. I dunno, I guess I just think it’s interesting.”

Humming, Calem nods his head, comprehending every one of her words, “You in another life… that is pretty cool to think about. So you’re really not worried that you might be evil in another world?”

Serena shakes her head, turning back on her side to look Calem in the eye, “Not at all. So what that I might be evil in another life? As long as evil-me stays on another world, things will still be fine over here.” She adds some more force into her voice, strengthening her proclamation, “No evil version of myself is going to step foot on this earth, not on my watch.”

“Well, you got that right,” Calem admits. He mimics her motions from before, shifting onto his back to aim his gaze up. “Evil-you will never step foot in this universe. They’re probably happy in their universe, probably raising hell with evil-me.”

Serena lets out a laugh, “Yeah, maybe. I mean, like I said, anything is possible in the multiverse. There’s probably a thousand universes out there where we’re together, and a thousand where we’re not.” She lets her amusement settle quickly before looking over at Calem with a pair of more genuine eyes. 

“You know, Calem, I think in any universe, as long as it’s you and me against the world, I’ll be okay.”

Calem’s lips form themselves into a grin. In an attempt to be modest, the boy tries to hide his expression by glancing away from his best friend, knowing that his cheeks have started to take a redder tint. He’s always too humble for his own good, constantly trying to shake compliments off and make himself shrug at genuine accolades. 

It’s possible that Serena’s the only person in the world who would take it to herself to make sure Calem understood and accepted any of her positive comments towards him.

“You’re just saying that,” he lets out, mumbling.

With her face looking more entertained, Serena starts shuffling towards her bashful lover. “I’m not. I promise.”

She gets herself closer to him, resting some of her weight onto his chest. Reaching over, Serena presses a hand onto Calem’s cheek to guide his gaze back towards her. 

Serena leans over to press her lips softly against Calem’s cheek, instigating an earnest smile onto his face. “If I could, I’d choose you in any world. Every time.”

“Thank you for choosing me in this one,” he says warmly. Gently, Calem takes her hand in his and lovingly kisses the back of it.

Serena’s face is now a heartfelt beam. “No problem.” After a second, she closes the space between her and her beloved and presses her lips onto his. 

The mattress beneath them dips and squeaks as the two lovers shuffle around in the bed. In the midst of all the movements, Calem gets himself on top of her, hovering his head over hers. He leans down to kiss her with an ardent grace, letting her snake her arms around his neck to hold him closer to her. 

Calem basks in the wholesome scent of her hair, taking in the familiar fragrance. Serena nuzzles his neck softly and lets her voice whisper sweet nothings into his ears. It sends a warm, amorous feeling through his entire body, starting in his toes and rising up to spread the sensation everywhere.

They end their night snuggled warmly in one another’s arms, drifting off to sleep as Lumiose’s nightlife hums around them and Kalos’s moonlight shines through the bedroom windows. 

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate universe hullabaloo stuff aside, did you like the fic? Because this was fun to create.
> 
> I've just been thinking lately about this concept and idea, of characters in different universes going dimension-hopping to meet alternate versions of themselves. It'd be awesome, and kinda contrived at the same time. But still, it'd be cool to watch and read. 
> 
> Anyway, if you liked the fic, please tell me what you think. Feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
